The invention relates to a Leading sheave winder or a drum winder comprising an electric motor for driving winding ropes. The rotor of said motor is connected to the cylinder jacket of the Leading sheave winder and the stator frame is secured on a support structure that has a hollow shaft, wherein the motor is located within the cylinder jacket and between the plates of the Leading sheave winder in a cavity, whereby said cavity can be supplied with cooling air to ventilate the motor from the exterior.
Such mine winding engines are known from DE-PS 42 22 094 or DE-PS 44 05 593, for example. The former has a hollow shaft with an enlarged diameter in the middle part and two opposed inclined horizontal wall sections through which the cooling air is to be directed in an essentially radial manner onto the inner side of the Leading sheave winder plates of the cylinder jacket. The latter has a massive one-part shaft, ventilation rings for conducting the cooling air being envisaged between the shaft and the anti-friction bearings connecting said shaft to the cylinder jacket. Both Leading sheave mine winding engines have the disadvantage that the cooling of the motor takes place in an ineffective way. Furthermore, and where the above-mentioned solutions are concerned, there are either relatively large bearing clearances caused by the connections of the cooling air ducts between the bearings or there are very voluminous shaft components that are difficult to handle at the same time.
Subsequently, the invention is based on the task of creating a Leading sheave winder or a drum winder with improved cooling air conduction and with more compact dimensions.